When Life Gets in the Way
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: Tempe and Andy were happy with their lives. The former a Forensic Anthropologist, the latter an SQ detective. They worked together. They dated. Everything was great, until one simple test changed everything. Kinda Fluffy, but cute! About 4 chapters.


**When Life Gets in the Way- Chapter 1**

**Okay, so here's a little idea I came up with while reading Cross Bones on Christmas. Since I actually LOVE the idea of Tempe and Detective Ryan together, I decided I'd create a little story for it. Probably won't be much- perhaps 3 or 4 chapters in the end. Or if you want, I could make it a fic with a case. But that's by review request only. Other than that, it's probably going to be a bit AU, but I'll try to keep it as NOT OOC as possible. Hope you enjoy! And a Happy New Year to all, wherever you are.**

**~NCIS-Addict-4427**

**

* * *

**

There it was. The little pink plus sign. I couldn't believe it. _He _wouldn't believe it.

I stared at it a moment longer. My brilliant mind wasn't computing.

But I had to tell him.

"R…Ryan…" I stammered. I was sitting on the counter in the bathroom attached to my bedroom, in my cozy little condo in Montreal. My cat Birdie leisurely laid on my bed. I could hear him purring softly. Or snoring. It's usually snoring.

"Just a moment, partner," I heard him call from the kitchen. He was making breakfast on this cold, snowy Saturday morning in December. And this _so _wasn't the time for his cowboy attitude.

"What's up, Tempe?" he called, entering my bedroom. When he didn't find me there, he called again. "Tempe?"

"In here," I managed to choke out. I stopped functioning.

"Tempe, what's…" and he saw it. The pregnancy test in my hand. "What's that?" Correction. The _positive _pregnancy test in my hand. I turned it towards him so he could see its verdict.

I began silently sobbing.

"Hey," he whispered, taking the test from me and setting it on the countertop. He wrapped me up in his strong arms and pulled me gently into my bedroom, and sat me down on the bed. He held me for a while longer. It was probably only minutes, but it certainly felt like an eternity. Eventually, he pulled back and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere." Ryan.

"But…I just can't believe this happened. I thought we'd been so careful…."

"I know," he tried to soothe me. "I know."

"It's been over 25 years since I had Katy. I…"

"I know. But it's going to be alright."

"Just because you've given birth before doesn't make it any less scary." Almost a whisper.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I understand, baby. But we're in this together."

"You sound like such a cliché."

"You can be a real pain in the a**, Brennan."

"I work at it." I chuckled at our usual banter. It was so much better than thinking about the current predicament I found myself in. We found _ourselves _in.

"So… what're we going to do, hmmm?" he questioned.

"The detective coming to the Anthropologist for answers again?"

"I generally trust her for those." I laughed.

"Well…I'm pregnant. We're pregnant. Well…. I don't know."

"You do realize what this means right? We're finally starting a family?"

"I thought our family was you, me, Katy, and Lily." Katy was my 25-year-old daughter with my ex-husband, Pete. Lily was his 19-year-old daughter with a woman he hung around with in his party-boy days.

"Yeah…but now that there's a mini-us in the making, why shouldn't we be happy about it?"

"I'm a… woman who's older than she'd like to admit."

"Some people, no matter how old they get, never lose their beauty - they merely move it from their faces into their hearts."

"Martin Buxbaum."

"Correct. I've got a better one. Want to hear it?"

"Shoot."

"An archaeologist is the best husband a woman can have. The older she gets the more interested he is in her." I hit him with a pillow. "Didn't like that one, huh?" I scowled. "But it was Agatha Christie!" I changed back to the task at hand.

"Anyway…I guess… we're having a baby."

"So you've said." I hit him again.

"I guess… well, I guess I simply need to go to the doctor. We need to tell our daughters. And our bosses." My mind must have turned back on and rational thought must have returned, because I could not form that idea in my head a few minutes ago.

"Sounds like a plan." I must have looked sullen, because he pulled me close again. "Hey. I'm here. I'm **_always_** gonna be here. No matter what. This baby is my responsibility too. And I'm here for you." I burrowed closer into his side.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my Tempe."

* * *

**So there you have it! First chapter! Click, review. Tell me if you like. I thought it was cute. Again Happy Holidays, and there will be a few chapters whether you want to hug me for this or throw me off of some large cliff and make me become one of the bodies Tempe identifies :)**


End file.
